The Three
by Midadow
Summary: two drow sisters leave Menzoberranzan and go to the surface world looking for adventure and to find their idol Drizzt and little do they kno that they have a lot af adventures ahead and that they will get their wish
1. Prelude

prologue

When the world was new all the races lived on the earth in relative peace and harmony then, the race wars began and the vicious fairie elves drove my people to the world of the underdark. For many generations the drow peoples struggled to create an existence. Now many hundreds of generations later the drow have created a society that is the alpha in this place the female drow were the bigger the smarter the more powerful. The city were I spent the first fifty-five years of my life is called Menzoborranzan and I am the oldest daughter of one of the strongest matron mothers ever born Abelinda **McNamara. She and her scheming house were on of the most vicious of the top houses of Menzoborranzan and I was the eldest of six daughters, was raised to fight for and glorify the house of McNamara and for the first 55 years of my life that's exactly what I did and in the beginning I enjoyed the killing of the opposing houses, but the last 35 years since leaving Menzoborranzan have not been so much fun nor so easy as it was back in the underdark.**


	2. Chapter 1

"**Move ye a little faster my beauties," cackled the orc slave driver, Diklah, to his ragtag bunch of slaves. **

**One of the slaves, a battered and grizzled old dwarf, yelled "I'd like to see you're fat lazy arse pull this wagon full of that horse piss ye call beer." **

**Diklah showed a crooked half smile, and then flicked the sharkskin whip across the back of the dwarf, who grunted and continued to pull on the harness to the wagon. The dwarf, named Einar, turned to the red headed drow warrior-maiden next to him and saying, "well Tanwen, it seems that we are in deeper trouble than last thought. It seems that we may have to fight our way out of here."**

**Sighing deeply, Tanwen turned her almond-shaped green eyes from the sky to the grizzly dwarf next to her, quietly stating "I don't know why you start things with them Einar all it does is cause you and all the other prisoners to get whipped and get driven even harder. Einar starts to interrupt her with "but we can han…" She quickly cuts him off, snapping, "Look hear me out I know **_**we **_**can handle it, but how many of these weaker people can handle it…exactly so just bite your tongue next time they annoy you ok?"**

"**Alright alright, will do, but only for the sake of the others. I think your insolent ass could do with a good beating or two," mumbled the dwarf. **

**The slaves all looked up collectively when they heard the sounds of many feet running towards them. "A half legion of dwarves and humans headed this way," wheezed a breathless orcan commander. As the commander was speaking, the slaves began to mumble amongst themselves about possible freedom. "We've got to do something quickly, if not, we'll never get free," stated the halfling slave to Einar's left.**

"**He's right you know," whispered Einar.**

"**Well what in the nine bloody hells am I supposed to do? I am weaponless and am locked into this harness pulling that bloody wagon," declared Tanwen. **

**Einar gives Tanwen a lopsided grin, laughingly saying "If you don't have a weapon on you somewhere, then I'm a bearded gnome!"**

**Tanwen grins, then says "You're right, I do have a weapon, but all it is it this tiny little knife. What can we do with it? It's dull." While speaking, she holds up a knife that is two inches long handle included. "I have already tried to pick the locks of the harness, but I can't get them open." The hafling who had spoken before held out his hand and asked for the knife. "You wont be able to anything with that thing its worse than useless" Tanwen said sadly.**

"**Keep talking," said the newly freed halfling. Glancing around nervously and shifting her weight from one foot to the other Tanwen, looked toward Diklah to make sure he wasn't looking, and then said, "Well, why are you just standing there proud as a thief with a full purse? Go and unlock all of the other prisoners' chains and tell them to be ready to move" **

"**Yeah, tell 'em not to move 'till I give a signal, and tell 'em that the first one to make a noise deals with me as soon as we're outta here" added Einar in a strained whisper. They both watched the newly freed halfling creep along to each slave and undo all the locks; soon the only lock he had left to undo was Tanwens', so he quickly began to undo her locks. When at last the harness fell from her slender shoulders she sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot Biron, I had been afraid I was going to die in that thing." **

"**You're welcome" he replied quickly, adding even more quickly, "let's be gone while they wait for the dwarves and the human warriors," Tanwen and Einar look at each other, then silently shake thier heads, coming to a conclusion. Einar quietly tells Biron, "We ain't going no where, ya'll go on, we'll sneak around to the back of the wagon, get our weapons, and take those damn orcs by surprise"**

" **Alright, if ya'll are staying then I am too," Biron stated matter of factly. "I'll be damned you are" said Tanwen, barely keeping the anger out of her voice. **

**Einar finished the thought for her with hardly more grace than she had, saying quickly "Alright now enough arguing be gone! Take off, and head south. We'll meet up at the pond about two miles back.**

**Biron nodded his head in understanding and motioned for the others to follow him. Einar and Tanwen watched Biron and the others slide easily into the woods and start heading south, once the escaped slaves were out of sight, Einar looked at Tanwen, and using the drow hand signal language, they made their decision on what their battle plan was. While talking Einar looked around nervously, his hands flashed the drow hang signals. He carefully watched the score of orcs crowded around the babbling slave owner.**

_**Once you get our weapons,**_** he signed excitedly**_**, head over to the right of the group**_**, he paused, glancing sidelong over his shoulder. With a sigh, he turned around and continued **_**you know this is risky**_**, he said with shaky hands. **_**If we go into that mess, **_**he signed, then pointed to the some 2 score of orcs, **_**we may not live to tell about it**_**. Tanwen shook her head and closed her bright eyes. When she opened them, she turned and looked at Einar, **_**I have decided on my course of action, but you don't have to come with me**_**. Einar suddenly bristled, and said aloud in a quiet, but gruff, voice "What?!? Me leave you here to have all the fun! I think not!"**


	3. Chapter 2

"**What?!" screeched Matron Abelinda McNamara** **at the elderboy of her house, Angelo, who was lying prostrate on the floor. "You mean to tell me that my youngest daughter has fled the underdark and forsaken her kin?"**

"**Yes, Matron Mother" mumbled a petrified Angelo.**

"**And just what are we going to do now that a another of our high priestesses has fled?" asked Matron Abelinda, more to her self than anyone else in the room.**

"**Ma-ma-matron Mother" Angelo stuttered, "If we can find Tanwen, then maybe we can find Blaize." **

"**Yes, yes that sounds all well and good, but we've been looking for Tanwen for 30 years or better. Where else do we look?" The matron mumbled to herself. "Summon my daughters so that I may tell them the news of their latest sisters departure" she snapped at a slave, who scurried away to do her bidding. " Just a question. Is anyone **_**else**_** of importance missing that I should know about?" asked Abelinda in a steely voice. **

"**Yes Matron. It is Edward" Angelo quickly and quietly said. **

**You mean to tell me that BLAIZE took Edward, the head of my army, with her to Lolth knows were?"**

"**Who's missing?" yawned Lucetta as she and her sisters entered the room. **

"**Why only your dear sister Blaize and her lover Edward." Abelinda sarcastically replied. Immediately the four daughters were wide-awake, and standing next to their mothers throne.**

"**Well what is the plan? Are we going to go get them?" asked Lucette, Lucettas' twin.**

" **I am not quite sure that we should go after them," Katrin, the eldest daughter of house McNamara, quietly said, quickly adding, "at least until we consult the spider queen." **

**As Katrin was speaking, the doors to the antechamber opened, and in walked Lysnader, secondboy of house McNamara. Abelinda turned and placed her icy stare upon the newest member of the conversation, saying, " So was your time spent with the patrol useful? Did you find any trace of your eldest sister or the newest runaways?" **

**He bowed deeply and shook his head. " No Matron. I found no trace of any of the runaways, although we traveled a ten-day away from the city." He quickly continued " Angelo and I have been summoned to go on the next patrol, this going as far a Skull Port, and the commanders are planning to stay there a score of days at the least. It is said that a group of roving human warriors plan to come to Menzoberranzan and attack the ruling council" he said. **

" **We heard rumors of the raid at the Academy. That's why they are raising some of the students to high priestess so quickly, but they said that we have to wait till next year." Lucetta and Lucette said simultaneously.**

"**The mistresses told you that?" spat Abelinda. "Who all is graduating?"**

"**All of the Baenre girls" Lucette answered sulkily. **

"**All of them? But three of them are younger than even Titania" Katrin said disbelievingly. **

"**Titania you are supposed to graduate year after next… Correct?" Stated Matron Abelinda.**

" **Yes Matron mother" Titania said quietly.**

"**Then how in the nine bloody hells are those girls graduating?" Matron Abelinda screamed in sudden fury. Calming instantly, she continued. "We'll worry about this matter later. We have more pressing matters to tend to." **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"**Go now!!!!!" Tanwen signaled to Einar. Both warriors ran into the group of orcs with their blades flashing, carving a path of blood and gore into the score of orcs. Each began yelling out the number of orcs that they had killed like it was all some kind of game. Tanwen reached the slave owner first and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck yelling, " Call off your pack of ravenous vultures." Diklah screamed in a frightened voice "alright, stop form ranks!!!" "That's better murmured Einar. He leaned upon his war hammer and continued to murmur about the sloppy fighting style of the orcs. One of the orcs broke ranks and began to run in the opposite direction of were Einar and Tanwen were standing running straight into the oncoming party of human and dwarven warriors. When the fleeing orc realized his folly he tried to turn around and run back towards Einar and Tanwen thinking his odds better facing off against two tried warriors instead of one hundred fresh warriors. His biggest mistake was to turn his back on the dwarven leader. As soon as the unlucky orcs back was turned the dwarven leader grabbed a small war hammer and threw it at the fleeing orc. The small hammer known as a dwarven bow thudded into its skull dropping it like a stone were it stood. The commanders of the dwarven and human came forward and approached the lone drow and dwarf. In turn Tanwen and Einar walked towards the approaching commanders. The human commander recognized Tanwen at once because if her flaming red hair. "Greetings dark one!" yelled Malachi, the human commander, to Tanwen. This greeting added speed to Tanwen's feet and she ran to the approaching warriors' open arms and hugged him fiercely. "It has been a long time Malachi, I'd heard that you were dead two years back" Tanwen Playfully said. "And I heard that you were dead five back" laughed Malachi. Einar walked up beside Tanwen and Malachi, the approaching dwarven commander shouted, "Where've you been? Mothers been worried sick" Einar laughed and said "Titus you're mother booted me outta your house last time I was there. " she said that she was sick of cooking so much!!" "Aye she did, and ye'd starve afore she cooked for you again. "Titus replied. When all the playful banter was over the four warriors turned and faced the decimated remains of the orc crew. This is where Titus and Tanwen took control as they walked towards the remaining orcs. Tanwen looked to titus and shook her head stepping back to allow him to issue orders " alright I want all of you sons of pigs out of my sight before I count to 10 then I am gonna release her in you" Titus said as he pointed to Tanwen who already had an arrow nocked on her bowstring pointed at the closest of the orcs. Titus started counting "one, two three four." And by the time he reached the number four the orcs were already no more that dusts cloud. Titus walked back to Tanwen and clapped her on the back saying, " it seems that now would be the time to head back where you're friends are and set up came for the night." Tanwen smiled and replied " that would be a very good idea lets go tell the men the good news."**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"This is the way my sister went" Blaize said in response to Edwards question as to if they were going the right way. For about the hundredth time Edward looked to Blaize and said, " Well how do you know this is the way she went, he carried on "Tanwen has been missing for almost twenty-five years." "I know she's been gone for nigh on twenty-five years but how do you think she trained before she left for the surface world?" Blaize retorted in a strained voice. "I know she trained you and your sisters, but she's been gone for so long how can you know that she went this way?" "Aha" Blaize cried triumphantly "this, is how I know, see the crack in the wall right here?" ' She said while pointing to the small crack "this leads to the cave were she lived for about 5 years maybe more. She explained as she slipped her delicate fingers into the crack and slowly pulled it away from the wall. Blaize released the wall quickly and darted inside grabbing Edwards collar and dragging him in with her. As they walked in Blaize stepped on the release for the door and the cunningly crafted door closed quietly behind them. Edward smiled at Blaize and said " now I realize why your sister left Menzoborranzan," she laughed quietly and led him over to the closet door carved into the rock. She walked in and sat down patting a place beside her on the bed she looked up at him quietly saying "We are safe now at least as long as we stay in here, my sister and I placed all kinds of wards and special spells on this place so that no one but either of us could find it." So for now we can be free… He asked? "No chance of your mother and sisters finding us?" "Yes we are fine now." She said "and it's a blessing that we reached here before my mother or my sisters caught up with us, had they caught up to us no matter how many wards are placed on this cavern they would have caught us strung us up by our ankles and taken us back to Menzoborranzan to be publicly executed." Edward laughed and told Blaize we've nothing to worry about now, we have reached this palace and its safe, and so is the way to the surface. We are going to be fine." Now I for one am going to find my room and set up my bed then go find something to eat." " You're right Edward the most sensible thing to do rite now is to just act like life is normal and go about business as usual." He shook his head in agreement to what she had declared and then asked " so will you show me were my bed is cause we can't sleep in this one together." " Ok follow me this is the smaller bed room I'll show you where your room is." Blaize led his to the back of the larger cavern to a large door she opened the door and walked in placing down the pack she had been carrying " this is the room where you can stay until we decide to leave the underdark for good." He placed his pack on the bed then walked around staring at the impromptu armory on the walls he walked over to the far wall and looked up at a battle ax who's haft was as tall as him and half as tall again. He turned to Blaize with a questioning look in his eyes then said " who wielded that ax it must way more than any of the female drow in all of Menzoborranzan I cant believe that it was ever used." Blaize smiled and walked over to the wall and reached for the haft of the ax saying, " it is quite simple really the haft can be shortened or elongated just by a simple movement watch." She lifted the battle-ax down from its peg on the wall and suddenly it was just tall enough to reach her waist, then she started to flow through so blade forms and it was back to its regular height again. Edward was amazed for he had never seen wondrous a weapon, and he told her so. He ten said "I would love to learn how to handle such an unusual weapon maybe before we leave for the surface you can instruct me on how to use It." Blaize replaced the weapon and then turned to leave answering his half asked question with " we shall see if you can control it or even learn how to." With that she turned and gracefully left the room making her way back to her own room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tanwen and Einar talked quietly, while sitting around their campfire, the night was dark and moonless with hardly a sound to disturb the night. Tanwen looked around then turned back and continued to wax her taught bowstring, Einar looked up from cleaning his dagger and looked Tanwen in the eyes "girl I haven't seen you this jumpy since you came from the underdark." He said worriedly. She silently laughed and said, "I'm fine it's just too quiet we're in a camp of little over a half a legion of human and dwarven solders, and the only sound is the occasional bird song." she laid the bow down beside her, slipped the wax back into her belt pouch, then bent over and rubbed the dog curled up at her feet. She reached over the dog and grabbed her quiver and began checking the fletching of the arrows. Einar slipped the dagger back into it's sheath whispering quietly " aww, Tanwen you're just nervous just get up and walk about a bit it'll help you calm down" She sat down her quiver while saying " sounds good, any chance that you'd be wanting to come with me? We'll go check on the guards then come back here and get some sleep" "why not I've nothing else to do." The two stood and checked their weapons before walking off into the night, talking quietly. When they reached the edge of the camp they turned and looked up at the dark moonless sky, as they turned back around to walk back to their fire they began to hear a strangely haunting melody being played on played on a flute. Tanwen and Einar spun to face the noise weapons at the ready searching for the origin of the hauntingly beautiful music, immediately Tanwen fond the source of the music and as she found the flute a voice raised in time with the haunting song. As the song progressed from the insubstantial mist two forms began to emerge taking shape of two beautiful women with ivory skin and raven black hair shrouded in the black mist. The music and the beings were coming closer as the song progressed. Einar elbowed Tanwen asking her " what in the nine bloody hells are those things?" " Crypt chanters Einar, wake up the men, it doesn't matter how we're gonna need help with this." Einar began to rouse the nearest fighters telling them to ready themselves and for battle and to be quick and quiet about it. Meanwhile Tanwen fired three arrows in rapid succession into the closest crypt chanter. When the arrows passed cleanly through the mist shrouded figure Tanwen replaced her bow and called to Einar " Einar send someone to get Malachi" Einar turned to the closest solider and promptly began issuing orders. Tanwen continued " has anyone seen that blasted blink dog of mine, Sloan where are you, you blasted thing?!" Tanwen looked down at her knees to the blink dog resting its paws there. She looked down at Sloan who was methodically licking her paws clean, Tanwen said sadly " what an I goin got do with you, well that's for me to decide later but rite now I need you to do something for me ok?" Sloan stopped licking her paws then barked in reply, Tanwen continued giving Sloan instructions all the while pointing this way ad that the finally pointing to the steadily advancing crypt chanters " Sloan I need you to chase those things away form here ok? And be quick about it please before anybody can get hurt" Sloan barked then disappeared only to reappear a foot away from the crypt chanters, and then began to steadily bark and chase the two mist shrouded beings away. Einar ran over to Tanwen asking, " what is going on and why do the men have to stay silent, and why can't I understand those damn things, " he said pointing to the fleeing crypt chanters. Tanwen began to explain quickly seeing Malachi approaching fast " you cant understand them Einar because they are singing in abyssal and the men have to stay silent cause if they don't the spell Malachi and I are about to do wont work otherwise "Malachi are you ready?" Tanwen asked. " Of course I am, but you better get ready soon." Tanwen took off her bow and quiver and handed them to Einar, she continued to hand the rest of her weapons and clothing to him while explaining what was happening "Einar keep the men quiet and hold onto this for me" she handed him all of the clothing she had just had on and every weapon that had been hidden on her person. Einar began to object but Tanwen had already walked off with Malachi, who was dressed in only his small clothes, carrying a fiddle in one hand and the bow for it in the other hand. They headed off towards the felling crypt chanters and the blink dog chasing after them Tanwen called to Sloan and then had her go stand guard with Einar and to not let him come any closer to her than he already was. Once the crypt chanters realized that Sloan had given up the chase they began to advance back towards Tanwen and Malachi. Tanwen signaled to Malachi and he began to play his fiddle in a similar but at the same time different tune from the one that the crypt chanter was playing. At the same time Tanwen took up a song that was vaguely similar and haunting like the other song. "" When the crypt chanters began to hear Tanwens and Malachi's new song they began to play and sing louder than Tanwen and Malachi but eventually they realized that they couldn't win. Tanwen and Malachi continued finally drowning out the song of the crypt chanters and when the crypt chanters had dissolved back into the mist and the mist was no more Tanwen stopped dancing and singing and turned back to Malachi telling him that he could stop playing and go back and get dressed. " Thank you Malachi I couldn't have done it with out you." Malachi laughed saying " well, dark one I never coulda done it with out you either" she laughs and pushes him gently saying " you better get dressed, before you take a chill in your old bones." Malachi laughed and looked to Tanwen and said" you better go get dressed before all of the men start drooling" " oh I forgot that I didn't have on any clothes you know that I don't look at nudity the same way that you do" " Tanwen I know that your culture looks at nudity and how my culture reacts to nudity" he laughed and pointed to the men who were al starting and some were almost on the point of drooling. Tanwen quickly dropped her gear to the ground and began to put it all back on in a matter of minutes she was buckling on the belt that holds her (Sabers?), and adjusting her clothing so it was comfortable again. Malachi smiled at her saying well at least now the men have put their tongues back in their mouths, give the order and we'll be packing up and moving off" Tanwen raised her voice so that all of the assembled soldiers could hear the orders she was announcing " alright men lets pack camp no stragglers pack camp and be ready to leave in an hour, I want twenty good strong men to go help pack up the women and children's camp and I want them on every availed horse so they don't have to walk." She finished and looked around at the men and dwarves just standing there staring like they had no idea what to do " move ye slack jawed idiots those things are gonna come back and if ye don't get to movin no move!" bellowed Einar. The men looked around as if they had just awaken from a heavy sleep and then they realized what was going on and began to comply to the orders the Tanwen and Malachi had issued. Tanwen looked to Malachi and said, " Well I guess that we might need to get packing up too? Nobody is going to do it for us." Malachi laughed and said " you're right about that dark one we best be taking care of our own packing, but ill get someone to saddle a horse for you since you cant do it for you're self." They both laughed at the long-standing joke and then headed of their separate ways to pack up and be ready to leave the camp.


End file.
